The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly to a weight lifting device having a weight bar slide assembly.
Many weightlifters perform a variety of exercises to build and develop muscle. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights or the use of weightlifting machines. While both free weights and weightlifting machines provide a means to develop and build muscle, many weightlifters prefer the natural motion afforded by the use of free weights. The ability to move naturally allows the weightlifter a greater degree of variety in their exercise routine and the ability to isolate specific muscles. Although a variety of weightlifting machines have been developed to imitate the freedom of motion found in the use of free weights, the weightlifter's movements must still conform to the limitations of the weightlifting machine.
Even though the use of free weights in weight training allows a natural lifting motion, many weightlifters prefer to use weightlifting machines for the safety features found in weightlifting machines. Weightlifting machines may provide safety by allowing weightlifters to stop the exercise motion at any time should the weight prove to be uncontrollable. Traditionally, to provide this level of safety in the use of free weights a spotter is used. A spotter provides assistance to the weightlifter should the weight prove to be too much or if the weightlifters lose balance. The need for a spotter has limited the use of free weights to situations where other individuals are present and willing to participate as a spotter.
Many innovations in the field of weightlifting equipment have attempted to balance the needs of weightlifters by attempting to provide the freedom of motion found in the use of free weights and the safety found in the use of weightlifting machines. One such device that embodies the balance between freedom of motion and the safety concerns is know as a power rack, power cage, or “Smith Machine.” Such a device allows a weightlifter to use free weights without the need for a spotter. This is accomplished through the connection of a pair of side frames to a back frame. Vertical guide bars carry a weight bar slide assembly which can slide along the length of the vertical guide bar. A weight bar runs laterally and is carried by the weight bar slide assembly. Free weights can be added to the weight bar. While standing in the device a weightlifter can lift the weigh bar up and down within the device. To eliminate the need for a spotter, the device provides a method of racking the weight bar during any point of the exercise motion.
Further innovations increased the freedom of motion available to the weightlifter. Devices such as the “Max Rack” and similar devices have added a horizontal guide bar to the vertical guide bars found in power cages or “Smith Machines” allowing the weightlifter to move the weight bar both horizontally and vertically within the device.
While the safety feature described above is comparable to the safety features found on weightlifting machines, the weight bar remains parallel to the floor. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a weight bar slide assembly that allows opposing ends of the weight bar to be at differing vertical positions throughout the motion of the lift thereby requiring the weightlifter to maintain balance and utilize stabilizing muscles.
In one example, a weight bar slide assembly for use on vertical guides includes a weight bar, rod, rod sleeve, and a vertical guide bar. The weight bar sleeve is rotatably attached to a weight bar. The weight bar sleeve contains a means for allowing rotational motion of the weight bar. The means for allowing weight bar rotational motion may include various types of bearings, lubricants, lubricants used in connection with bushings, and various arrangements of rollers. The rotational motion allows for a natural lifting motion and provides the ability to use safety systems that require a twisting motion to rack the weight.
In an exemplary embodiment, one end of a rod is attached to the weight bar sleeve and extends therefrom. The rod is rotatably received by a rod sleeve. The rod sleeve provides a means for rotational motion of the rod. The means of rotation may include various types of bearings, lubricants, lubricant used in conjunction with bushings, and various types of rollers. The orientation of the rod and rod sleeve is such that the rotational motion of the rod within the rod sleeve allows the weight bar slide assembly to move upward and downward independent of the weight bar slide assembly fixed to the opposing end of the weight bar. In one embodiment of the present invention the rod sleeve is enclosed to prevent foreign matter from entering the sleeve.
The rod sleeve is coupled to a vertical guide in an exemplary embodiment. The vertical guide is movably mounted on a vertical guide bar. The vertical guide moves linearly along the vertical guide bar. This linear motion may be accomplished through the use of bearings, lubricants, lubricant used in connection with bushings, or various types of rollers.
In other embodiments of the present invention a bore is made through the rod sleeve traversing the rod and exiting through the rod sleeve. A pin having an angle at one end is passed through the bore. The angled portion of the pin serves to hold the pin in the bore preventing the rotational motion of the rod within the rod sleeve. In other embodiments the pin angled at one end is replaced by a spring-loaded pull pin. When in the locked position the spring-loaded pull pin prevents the rotational motion of the rod within the rod sleeve. It is to be understood that the rod rotational lockout could include a pin, a pin having an angled portion at one end, a pull pin, a push pin, a bolt or any other removable means of preventing rotational motion obvious to one skilled in the art. In addition, the depth of the bore necessary for the various means of rotational lockout would be obvious to ones skilled in the art.
In other embodiments of the present invention, a channel is used in the rod sleeve to limit the degree of rotational motion. The channel is cut out of the rod sleeve, allowing the rod contained therein to be exposed. A bolt is passed through the channel in the rod sleeve and attached to the rod. As the rod rotates within the rod sleeve the bolt slides within the channel. When the bolt reaches the one of the channel's ends it prevents further rotational motion in that direction. The degree of rotational motion allowed is determined by the length of channel. In other embodiments of the invention the bolt could be replaced with a pin or other device capable of passing through the channel and connecting to the rod limiting rotational motion.
In another embodiment of the present invention the weight bar slide assembly for use on vertical guide bars includes a weight bar sleeve and a vertical guide. A weight bar sleeve is rotatably attached to a weight bar. Along with rotational motion of the weight bar, the rotational means also allows misalignment of the weight bar. Various types of bearings such as spherical bearings allow for misalignment while still providing rotational motion. The weight bar sleeve is attached to a vertical guide. The vertical guide is movable attached to vertical guide bar. The vertical guide moves upwardly or downwardly along the vertical guide bar. This linear motion may be accomplished through the use of bearings, lubricants, lubricant used in connection with bushings, or various types of rollers.
The ability to allow misalignment of the weight bar permits the weight bar slide assemblies to move vertically independent of one another. The independent motion of the opposing ends of the weight bar more closely simulates a true free weight lifting motion thereby requiring the weightlifter to maintain balance and develop stabilizing muscles. An example of the present invention can be used on weightlifting equipment having vertical guide bars. One skilled in the art would also recognize that an exemplary embodiment of the present invention can be used with a variety of weight racking systems.